fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Triangulum
Triangulum lub''' Tri''' (w łac. Triangulum - Trójkąt) - Jedna z planet magicznego wymiaru. Przez długi okres czasu mieszkańcy planety budowali swoją własną kulturę. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona, nie było nowoczesnych środków transportu czy wielkich miast. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Traingulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Triangulum długi okres czasu uznawana była za wymarłą, lecz okazało się że nie została zrujnowana a "zamrożona" i otoczona magiczną mgłą ktora blokowała możliwość dotarcia na planetę, dopiero niedawno Mewala Melinda wraz z przyjaciółmi przegoniła mgłę dzięki czemu Triangulum można odkrywać na nowo. Triangulum jest istną oazą spokoju. To miejsce doskonałe dla osób przemęczonych swoim codziennym życiem, pragnących chwili dla siebie w otoczeniu ciszy i przyrody a także dla tych którzy szukają swojego "ja". Panuje na niej niezwykły klimat, głównie z uwagi na fakt że jest to górzysta planeta. Symbole Za symbol Triangulum często brało się trójkąt złożony z okręgów - na wzór trzech księżyców otaczających planetę. *'Reprezentowany żywioł' - Światło, mistyka. *'Średnia temperatura' - Dość niska. Szczególnie w najwyższych punktach mieszkalnych położonych nawet kilka tysięcy poziomów nad linią morza. Jednocześnie na dole zdarzały się cieplejsze dni a wtedy powstawała mgła. *'Obecna rodzina królewska' - Brak rodziny królewskiej lecz jest sprawujący nad wszystkim zakon ktorego członkowie są powoływani poprzez sen. Nikt nie zna jego lokalizacji, tylko powołani. Zakon jest w posiadaniu artefaktu, białego trókjkąta który tak właściwie ma jedynie znaczenie symboliczne nie daje żadnych mocy. Ugrupowanie zbierało (i do dzi$ tak działa) wiedzę o wszystkim lecz nigdy nie ingerowali w żadne działania. Zarówno mieszkańcow Tri jak i innych planet. Położenie Triangulum położona była na najniższym, zewnętrznym pierścieniu Magicznego Wymiaru co czyniło ją nie tylko najdalej wysuniętą planetą ale i planetą z jednymi z gorszych warunków klimatycznych. Bez mapy, na Triangulum było naprawdę ciężko się dostać, a osoby z zewnątrz, bez przewodnika miały trudności z orientacją w terenie. Księżyce planety, odbijały od siebie światło słońca Triangulum, co sprawiało że mimo dalekiego położenia były widoczne nocą niemal gołym okiem jako trzy, świetliste kule. Dopóki planeta nie została odkryta przez inne, punkty te były uznawane za zwyczajne gwiazdy. Specyfika 'Klimat' Na Triangulum niemal zawsze pada drobny, miękki, puszysty śnieg a trawy pokrywa delikatna warstwa szronu. Temperatury wahają się od 5° na plusie do nawet - 50° w najwyższych szczytach górskich planety. Triangulanie byli przyzwyczajeni do tak niskich temperatur, nie potrzebowali grubszej odzieży. Nie oznacza to jednak że byli całkowicie odporni na zimno, w przypadku krytycznie niskich temperatur wpadali w stan kriostazy a proces powrotu do "żywych" potrafił ciągnąć się miesiącami - co doskonale widać chociażby w historii planety i tym co stało się z mieszkańcami po ataku z zewnątrz. Również i dla tego zjawiska Triangulanie mieli wyjaśnienie w legendzie wg. Której jest to rodzaj ochrony jaką zapewnili mieszkańcom planety stworzyciele świata. 'Ukształtowanie terenu' Triangulum była górzystą planetą, na której nie występowały pustynie czy ogromne zbiorniki wodne. Istoty żyły w budynkach zbudowanych na ogromnych wysokościach, rzadko kiedy występowały doliny o plażach nie wspominając. Wody były bardzo nieliczne. Na planecie często gościła mgła. W zależności od położenia danego budynku temperatura malała, im wyżej - tym było coraz zimniej lecz rodowici mieszkańcy nie mieli z tym problemów. 'Fauna i flora' Planeta była położona w klimacie górskim, spotkanie tam owada a co dopiero zwierzęcia graniczyło z cudem, lecz mimo to hodowane były stada zimnolubnych, futerkowych ssaków. Triangulanie pozyskiwali od nich jedynie futro czy mleko, nie jedli mięsa. Na planecie wszechobecne były choinki i drzewa iglaste, nielicznie liściaste lecz często "gołe" z pousychanymi liśćmi. Możliwa była uprawa warzyw i owoców, co nierzadko odbywało się w szklarniach. Triangulanie musieli ręcznie zapylać rośliny by otrzymać pożywienie, ponieważ na planecie rzadko kiedy widziane były owady o pszczołach nie wspominając. 'Komunikacja' Mieszkańcy planety, Ci zarówno niezbyt wykształceni jak i wysoko postawieni, do podróżowania między planetami czy po planecie nie korzystali ze statków kosmicznych a z portali które można było otwierać jedynie za pomocą woli a także specjalnych, wymiarowych pierścieni. Znaczna liczba Triangulan przez całe swoje życie nie opuściła planety z powodu braku narzędzia do otwierania portali. Pierścienie można było uzyskać dopiero z odpowiednim wiekiem i za zgodą najwyższej w monarchii osoby, a z powodu natłoku obowiązków, odpowiedzi nierzadko ciągnęły się miesiącami. Bez pierścienia zwrotnego, niemożliwy był powrót na planetę innym sposobem jak wyprawa statkiem kosmicznym. Mieszkańcy Triangulanie - z natury są delikatnymi osobami o skłonnościach do tworzenia wokół siebie tajemniczej, może lekko chłodnej aury. Znaczna większość to indywidualiści lecz mimo tego potrafią tworzyć mocne więzi, zwłaszcza rodzinne. Wierzą że życie składa się z etapów i na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Mało towarzyscy dla osób z zewnątrz. Swoją tradycję i wiarę nawet dzisiaj trzymają pod kloszem, z tego powodu planeta nie słynie z jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego dla siebie święta, lecz mieli szereg wierzeń i obrzędów. Nie angażują się w międzyplanetarne wydarzenia, to bardzo skryty naród z wielopokoleniowymi tradycjami. Są także niezwykle blisko związani z otaczającą ich przyrodą. Wierzą w legendy przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie i nieustannie poszukują dowodu na ich prawdziwość. Mieszkańcy posiadają nazwiska, jednak między sobą podawali je przed imieniem. W ten sposób można rozróżniać rodziny. 'Cechy charakterystyczne - wygląd' Oprócz charakterystycznego znamienia, jakie każdy, pełnokrwisty Triangulan posiada na swoim policzku, tuż pod okiem (u kobiet widoczne jest na prawym policzku, u mężczyzn - na lewym), mieszkańców odznaczają również brwi o niezwykłym kształcie - w pewnym momencie "rozdzielone", zakończone "kropką". Triangulanie bez względu na płeć posiadają także dwie, rozdzielone rzęsy, symetryczne, delikatne znamiona podobne do tych z policzka znajdujące się na nogach oraz sporych rozmiarów oczy i krótkie szyje a także delikatnie pełne rysy twarzy które nadają im dziecięcego uroku. Wierzą że znamię jakie posiadają od urodzenia jest symbolem mocy magicznej. Co ciekawe kiedy Triangulan jest chory jego tęczówki zmieniają barwę na szarą i stają się matowe. 'Moce i zdolności' Chociaż Triangulanie sprawiali wrażenie potężnych, może wręcz niepokonanych istot energetycznych, nie było to prawdą. Bardzo łatwo można było pozbawić ich życia. Mieszkańcy sami z siebie byli niezwykle słabi fizycznie, telekinezy czy lewitacji używali tylko po to, by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy fizycznej podczas chodzenia czy przenoszenia przedmiotów, albowiem byli niezwykle podatni na urazy mechaniczne. Zdarzało się że wycieńczony przedstawiciel planety nie był w stanie mówić, wtedy komunikował się za pomocą telepatii. Triangulanie potrafili kumulować energię (głównie zebraną od natury - kamieni, liści lub innych osób) i "przechowywać" ją w przedmiotach materialnych, na wypadek ataku, potrzeby obrony. Czarodziejki nie potrafiły dokonać transformacji takich jak np. Enchantix, ponieważ większość nie umiała kumulować energii wewnątrz siebie, a jeśli nawet ktoś wyćwiczył w sobie tą zdolność, magicznej energii i tak było zbyt mało by dokonać transformacji. 'Wróżby' Magia była obecna wśród mieszkańców już od początku narodzin. Dopiero co narodzonym Triangulanom, wróżono z gwiazd oraz ognia - wróżba ta obejmowała głównie przewidywania dotyczące siły charakteru, powodzenia w życiu czy relacji z innymi. Na planecie tej wróżono także w przypadku spraw mniejszej wagi (np. Pogodę) lecz w takich przypadkach wróżono jedynie z ognia. Mieszkańcy wierzyli że każda osoba we wszechświecie ma przypisaną sobie gwiazdę, której wygląd oraz siła blasku są ściśle powiązane ze stanem zdrowia duchowego osoby z którą jest związana. By znaleźć gwiazdę danej osoby, sprawdzano niemal wszystko - godzinę jej urodzenia, położenie słońca, księżyców i wiele innych rzeczy. Architektura Jako iż Triangulum była górzystą planetą, budynki budowane były na czasem ogromnych wysokościach. Dzięki temu że Triangulanie (nawet Ci mieszanej krwi) potrafili manipulować energią dookoła siebie, zakrzywiać rzeczywistość wedle swoich upodobań, mogły powstawać budynki nie wykonane z surowców budowlanych. Jednocześnie wielką wagę w budownictwie przykładano do symetrii, ponieważ wierzyli że to co nie ma odbicia jest niestabilne i chaotyczne. To dlatego budynki były stawiane naprzeciwko sobie, wszystko było starannie przemyślane. Wadą takiego budownictwa było to że musiało być cały czas nadzorowane a budynki, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się przypominały ogromne hologramy. Budynki potrzebowały stałego dostępu do źródła energii by istnieć dlatego do okien przymocowywano różne przedmioty, w których mieszkańcy skumulowali trochę swojej własnej energii. Taki zabieg wystarczał na ok. rok, później trzeba było go powtórzyć, zastąpić nowymi przedmiotami, "uzupełnić baterie". Budynki wymagały także zapewnienia oświetlenia, ciepła i umeblowania by móc w nich mieszkać, jednak ich niewątpliwą zaletą była możliwość ich kształtowania, Kiedy potrzebny był nowy pokój czy przemeblowanie. Nie wymagały remontów. Jedynym a więc najpopularniejszym źródłem światła na Tri były świece. Ważniejsze miejsca Triangulum dzieliło się na dwadzieścia cztery wzgórz, dwanadście dolin oraz cztery obiekty przyrodnicze, miejsca święte. Najwyższym punktem Triangulim była góra Eka, góra na której wznosił się pałac, położona we Wzgórzach wiary. Mieszkającym na najniższych terenach planety wydawało się że pałac sięga samych chmur a może i nawet wykracza po za nie. W rzeczywistości, była po prostu wszechobecna gęsta mgła. 'Góra Eka' Planeta może i obfitowała w góry różnej wysokości, lecz mieszkańcy szczególnie cenili sobie gorę Eka (jej nazwa oznacza "Pierwszy"), możliwe że dlatego iż jest miejscem akcji wielu legend. Jest także miejscem gdzie mieści się najwyższy szczyt Triangulum. 'Jaspisowy pałac' Jaspisowy pałac był sercem planety. Najważniejszym ośrodkiem który zbierał mieszkańców wiosek i dolin. Organizowane tam były obrzędy, śluby, nauka. Pałac nie był siedzibą monarchii, która na co dzień mieszkała jak Ci zwykli mieszkańcy - w jednej z wiosek. Pałac należał do ludu. Był także miejscem pochówku i narodzin. Jego centralny filar symbolizował cykl życia i śmierci, toteż składane mu były darowizny w postaci świec i kwiatów. Triangulanie odczytywali pogodę przy pomocy dzwoneczków wywieszonych przy oknach oraz flag zdobiących zadaszenia. 'Wzgórza wiary' Wielka kraina geograficzna. Wzgórza rozciągające się na szerokość całej planety. Z teleskopu, widoczne były jako ogromny, błękitny pas. 'Dolina spokoju' Główna dolina znajdująca się u stóp Wzgórz wiary. 'Wioska ciszy' Położona w dolinie spokoju. Uznawana była za najważniejszą ze wszystkich wiosek na planecie. Dodatkowo, znajdowała się najbliżej Jaspisowego pałacu. Wioska mieściła się na "punkcie stykowym" trzech rzek, które przepływały przez dolinę. Nazwana została tak a nie inaczej ze względu na ciszę jaka panuje dookoła niej. 'Wioska nadziei' Położona w górach, nie sąsiadowała z wioską ciszy, lecz mieszkańcy mieli okazję wzajemnie widzieć siebie chociażby podczas świąt. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza jednej z legend. 'Rzeka słońca' Miejsce kultu słońca. W dzień przystrajana była kwiatami oraz ich płatkami. 'Jezioro księżycowe' Miejsce kultu księżyców. Podczas najważniejszych obrzędów a także podczas celebracji nowego roku, zgodnie z tradycją Triangulanie zbierali się niedaleko jeziora a najmłodsi mieszkańcy planety (6-10 lat) puszczali na jego taflę kolorowe, zapachowe, zapalone świeczki. Istniał przesąd głoszący że osoby których świeczki nie zgasną przez trzy pełne godziny, będą miały szczęście w nadchodzącym miesiącu. 'Zatoka gwiazd' Miejsce kultu gwiazdozbiorów i tworzących je gwiazd. Triangulanie wierzyli że gwiazdozbiory w jakiś sposób są mapą wszechświata. 'Księżyce Triangulum' *'Jadeitowy księżyc' *'Nefrytowy księżyc' *'Rubinowy księżyc' Mieszkańcy nie mieli dostępu do księżyców. Żaden z Triangulan nigdy nie postawił na jakimkolwiek z nich stopy, a było to marzenie wielu. Praktycznie nikt nie wiedział że księżyce mają za zadanie tworzyć wokół planety ochronną kopułę, która przez długi okres czasu sprawiała że planeta stawała się niemalże niewidoczna a w czasach wielkiego mrozu całkowicie zniknęła z pola widzenia. Kopułę zniszczyła Melinda wraz z przyjaciółmi, co pozwoliło planecie na ponowny rozkwit. Biblioteka Tri '"Krąg Tri"' Krąg lub pierścień Tri to ostrze o okrągłym kształcie przekazywane między strażnikami biblioteki Tri. Jest nie tylko potężną bronią ale i symbolem władzy oraz kluczem do niedostępnych dla zwyczajnych mieszkańców komnat biblioteki i znajdujących się tam ksiąg. Przed zamrożeniem planety w jego władaniu była Kadma a obecnie ostrze chroni krewny strażniczki Chander. Uzbrojenie i wojsko Chociaż Triangulanie byli pokojowym narodem, unikali konfliktów a tym bardziej wojen, bali się że mogą zostać zaatakowani. Z tego względu regularnie ukrywali części swojej magi w przedmiotach codziennego użytku, które przechowywane były w pałacu. Niestety, w obliczu ataku ten zabieg nic nie dał. Nauka Za główną naukę Triangulum uważało się matematykę a w szczególności - różne odłamy geometrii, ponieważ fascynowały ich bryły przestrzenne oraz kształty. To łączyło Tri z Ohm. Nauka na tej planecie należała do rodziców. To ich obowiązkiem było nauczyć dziecko pisać oraz czytać. Dalsza edukacja nie była obowiązkowa, dla chętnych by ich dziecko dokształcało się dalej organizowane były cotygodniowe spotkania w Jaspisowym pałacu. 'Poziomy' Nauka na planecie jednakowo dla obu płci odbywała się na zasadzie promocji do kolejnego stopnia "wtajemniczenia" lub degradacji do niższego w zależności od poczynionego postępu. Nie wszystkim udało się docierać do tych najwyższych, głównie dlatego że możliwe było utknięcie na danym poziomie przez wiele lat. Praca Większość Triangulan pracowała jako pasterze czy hodowcy roślin. Nielicznym udawało się na tyle rozwinąć w sobie zdolności magiczne by służyć rodzinie królewskiej w pałacu jako radcy czy kapłani. System sądowniczy Na Triangulum obecny był sąd. Składał się w dużej mierze z osób najwyżej postawionych czy wyuczonych a także rodziny królewskiej. Nie było więzień, nie było kar śmierci. Swoje grzechy Triangulanie zmniejszali pracą fizyczną na rzecz innych czy modlitwą. Medycyna Tylko starodawna, ludowa, medycyna naturalna. Triangulanie leczyli się przy pomocy ziół, maści i modlitw wszelkiego rodzaju. Nie posiadali znanego na min. Ziemi zaawansowanego sprzętu medycznego. Nie było także szpitali, ponieważ osoba chora lub ze złamaną kończyną pozostawała w domu do czasu wyzdrowienia. Budżet i środki płatności Na Triangulum panował zwyczaj wymiany między sobą, nie było waluty w formie pieniężnej. Triangulum utrzymywała się głównie z bezinteresownej pomocy ze strony innych planet oraz hodowli roślin, turystyki. Tradycje i Święta 'Stroje' Stroje na Triangulum to obszerny temat. Głównie dlatego że było ich całe mnóstwo i każdy do innej okazji. Tradycyjne malowanie twarzy i uczesanie Malowanie twarzy i odpowiednie do okazji uczesanie były nieodłączną rzeczą kojarzącą się z tamtejszą kulturą. 'Muzyka' Była niezmiennie ważną częścią życia. Muzyka Triangulum była dość charakterystyczna, ponieważ do jej tworzenia używali instrumentów ziemskich, z regionów Azji. Fakt pochodzenia instrumentów tylko wzmacniał w mieszkańcach wiarę w Triangulańskie legendy. W muzyce mieszkańcy starali się przekazać jakieś emocje, historię za pomocą dźwięków. Triangulanie mieli swój alfabet dźwiękowy, każda nuta, odpowiednio zagrana znaczyła inne słowo dlatego tak ważne było to, by być uważnym i się nie pomylić przy grze ponieważ łatwo można było coś przekręcić. Z uwagi na posiadanie własnego alfabetu dźwiękowego, muzyka z Triangulum uznawana była za jedną z trudniejszych do opanowania. Triangulanie z wielką radością nucili melodie podczas pracy, nauki (dla skupienia) a przede wszystkim - podczas obrzędów. 'thumb|100pxTirina' Tradycyjny instrument z Triangulum który swoją budową przypomina ziemską harfę połączoną z fletem i bębnami. Gra się na nim siedząc na wbudowanym "stołeczku", uderzając rytmicznie stopami o znajdujące się na dole pedały, które uderzają w bębny dzięki czemu wydają one dźwięk, jednocześnie dłońmi porusza się struny znajdujące się na wewnętrznej stronie Tiriny (lewa ręka) i zewnętrznej stronie (prawa ręka) przy okazji dmuchając w ustnik umiejscowiony na wysokości (można ją regulować) ust grającego. Nauka gry a na tym instrumencie wymaga wiele czasu i zaangażowania gdyż nie należy do najłatwiejszych a sprawę komplikuje również alfabet dźwiękowy. 'Potrawy' Triangulum nie obfitowało w znaną a żeby nie powiedzieć ciekawą kuchnię. Tak naprawdę, kuchnia nie odgrywała w życiu tak ważnej roli jak przykładowo muzyka by zwracano na nią większą uwagę. Z powodu nielicznych stad zwierząt, Triangulanie byli w dużej mierze wegetarianami. Większość osób przez całe swoje życie nie miała w ustach mięsa. Życie 'Zaręczyny' Nie były one ani pokazowe ani specjalnie ważne. Nie było pierścionków zaręczynowych jak na Ziemi, odbywały się poprzez zwyczajne, wzajemne przyłożenie do siebie otrzymywanych przy urodzeniu naszyjników, które należały do przyszłych małżonków. 'Małżeństwo' Triangulanie wierzyli w pokrewne dusze i miłość aż po grób. Dobierali się w pary na całe życie. Wiele małżeństw znało się jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Zdrady nie były obecne, ponieważ z natury mieszkańcy tej planety potrafili zakochać się tylko i wyłącznie w jednej osobie. Zdarzały się przypadki że ktoś nie odnalazł pokrewnej duszy przez całe swoje życie, miały miejsce także sytuacje w których ktoś już jako dziecko odnajdywał drugą połówkę. Triangulanie w znaczniej większości wiązali się z osobami z rodzimej planety, zdarzały się wyjątki. Do organizacji małżeństwa nie potrzeba było zgody rodziców ani wystawnych przyjęć. Odbywało się ono w formie przysięgi, złożonej w obecności centralnego filaru Jaspisowego pałacu. Po takowej ceremonii nic nie było w stanie jej cofnąć. 'Narodziny' Zgodnie z tradycją kobiety rodziły w Pałacu, była do tego specjalnie przystosowana sala. Przy narodzinach nie nyło nikogo prócz życiowego partnera kobiety. Każdy przy narodzinach otrzymywał wisiorek z symbolem planety - trójkątem wpisanym w okrąg. Wierzą że chroni on od złej energii i przynosi spokój oraz szczęście. Dzieci zrodzone z mieszanych związków nigdy nie posiadały charakterystycznego znamienia, nie otrzymywały także własnego naszyjnika. Ich moce magiczne również były ograniczone w pewnym stopniu. 'Pochówek' Triangulanie odchodzili ze świata w przeróżnym wieku i z różnych powodów - od starości przez wypadki po choroby czy wyczerpanie fizyczne. Pogrzeb także odbywał się w pałacu. Wierzono że jeśli osoba nie zaznała miłości w obecnym życiu, nie zazna jej w następnym. Aby tego uniknąć, urządzano "zaślubiny" kości zmarłej osoby oraz szczątków innej osoby płci przeciwnej, na znak przyciągających się przeciwieństw. Było na to dokładnie siedem dni od śmierci. Wierzenia 'Religia' Triangulum znana była także z tego, że jak na większości planet Magicznego wymiaru, panuje własna "religia", zbiór wartości, praw, obowiązków, nakazów i zakazów, wyobrażenia życia po śmierci a także stworzenia świata które mocno różni się od powszechnie znanej legendy o Płomieniu Smoka (Triangulanie nie wierzą w Smoka, nie uznają go także za postać legendarną) mieszkańcy uparcie szukają potwierdzenia prawdziwości legend a zarazem swojego pochodzenia. Triangulanie wierzyli w reinkarnację, dlatego unikali zabijania nawet owadów. Wierzyli że dobro owocuje dobrem a zło prędzej czy później zostanie ukarane. Czcili ciała niebieskie, księżyc, słońce, gwiazdy. Oddawali cześć również świętym zwierzętom, minerałom i roślinom a także swoim przodkom i bóstwom. Triangulańskie bożki nie posiadały imion, były przedstawiane z nazwy elementu który dany bożek reprezentował (np. Księżyc, woda). 'Świat poza grobowy' Jak zostało wspomniane, Triangulanie wierzyli w wędrówkę dusz. Nie mieli konkretnego wyobrażenia nieba, ostatni etap wędrówki wyobrażali sobie jako całkowite połączenie się duszy ze wszechświatem. Według podań i starych pism, określane było to jako "najcudowniejsze uczucie jakie może być. Uczucie jedności i spokoju". Pomimo tych zapewnień i obietnicy wiecznego spokoju, Triangulanie naprawdę boją się opuszczenia świata. Starają się żyć jak najlepiej można, w zgodzie ze sobą i otaczającym ich światem by uniknąć pośmiertnych kar w które wierzą. 'Pająki' Pająki były dla Triangulan świętymi "zwierzętami", symbolizowały solidność, szybkość a sama ich pajęczyna była symbolem ucieczki oraz oddania. Wierzenia odnośnie pajęczyn prawdopodobnie wzięły się od jednej z Triangulańskich legend. Jako że na planecie też panował górski, zimny klimat spotkanie jakiegokolwiek robactwa było prawdziwą rzadkością. 'Wierzenia i przesądy' Znane było co najmniej kilkanaście obrzędów które mieszkańcy planety regularnie praktykowali. Wierzyli także w magiczne moce niektórych kamieni czy przedmiotów, a także mieli kilka swoich przesądów i legend. Przykładowo: *Triangulanie wierzyli że wywieszenie jadeitowych dzwoneczków za oknem przed godziną 21:00, sprawi że na drugi dzień pogoda będzie sprzyjać w polu. *By mieć dobry i udany dzień, należy wstając z łóżka w pierwszej kolejności postawić na ziemi prawą stopę. *Deszcz symbolizował łzy dusz zmarłych osób i oczyszczenie. Jeśli padało pod wieczór, nazajutrz winna być dobra pogoda. *Zjedzenie jednego jabłka 30 dni pod rząd przez 17-letnią pannę, miało zapewnić jej szczęśliwe zamążpójście. Małżeństwa w świetle prawa dozwolone były od 20 roku życia. *Jeśli w nocy obecna była burza z piorunami, na nadchodzący dzień należało trzymać się z dala od prac na wysokościach. Triangulanie wierzyli że nocne pioruny ostrzegają przed upadkami z wysokości. Legendy i baśnie Rodzice z wielką radością opowiadali dzieciom legendy przed snem. Legendy Triangulan - podobnie jak Grecka czy Rzymska mitologia - miały głównie za zadanie wyjaśnić powstawanie wielu zjawisk przy udziale bożków w które wierzyli. Bohaterowie tych legend w dużej mierze to właśnie bogowie, stwory mistyczne, herosi (półbogowie), zwierzęta a także rośliny i obiekty astronomiczne. Legendy Tri spisane w formie ksiąg często widywane są poza rodzima planeta jako część zbiorów kolekcji baśni i podań należących do rodzin królewskich. Najpopularniejsze legendy Tri to "O tym, dlaczego słońce i księżyc nie widują się na nieboskłonie" (w której według najstarszych plemion Tri znajduje się odpowiedź na to dlaczego istnieje dzień oraz noc), "O Zasypianiu w lodzie" (która ma wyjaśniać dlaczego ludy Tri w przypadku za niskich temperatur by przeżyć zapadają w stan kriostazy), "O pajęczej nici" (w całości poświęconej pająkom na Tri, która opowiada historię jak pewien pająk ocalił swoją nicią niesprawiedliwie ukaranego mieszkańca Tri), "O deszczu" (Która została przełożona na piosenkę której refren brzmi "Kap, kap, kap. Łzy spływają w dół, nie ma Ciebie tu, został tylko ból." Baśń ta ma wyjaśniać skąd wziął się deszcz. To zjawisko pogodowe jest przedstawiane jako łzy rozpaczy, symbol oczyszczenia i melancholii.) oraz "O powstaniu świata" (która opowiada o tym jak pierwsi mieszkańcy Tri wyobrażali sobie powstanie wszechświata, planet i gwiazd). Ciekawostki *Z powodu bardzo małej ilości słońca, skóra Triangulan jest niezdrowo blada. *Jako że obecny był handel wymienny, nie było podatków. *Do tworzenia budynków nie potrzebowano innych surowców niż promienie światła. *Nie było wynagrodzenia za pracę. Jak zostało wspomniane - Triangulanie pracowali dla siebie i z chęci pomocy. *Na Triangulum nie obchodziło się świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz Wielkanocy. Nie było wymiany prezentów, kolęd, malowania jajek i innych tego typu zwyczajów ponieważ nie stanowiły one składnika wierzeń ludów Tri. *Tirina swoją nazwę zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Na planecie tej powszechnych jest kilka przekonań, w które autorka sama wierzyła kiedy była dzieckiem, być może dlatego ten projekt jest tak bliski jej sercu. *Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, do stworzenia Triangulum, autorkę mocno zainspirowały prawdziwe miejsca, występujące w Azji środkowej jak i północnej. *Wygląd budynków na grafikach a w szczególności pałacu na Triangulum jest inspirowany Sanktuarium z gry "Overwatch" a także jedną z map bitewnych z tej samej gry. *Idea na to, by budynki były tworzone zgodnie z cytatem "Od światła do materii" pochodzi z wyżej wspomnianej gry, tak samo jak cytat. *Idea z wymiarowymi pierścieniami, została zaczerpnięta z filmu "Doktor Strange" Marvela. Od autorki Znani z pochodzenia *'Melinda' *'Arlenatta' *'Chander' *'Kadma' *'Tara' Galeria Triangulum godło-herb.jpg|"Kwiat" Triangulum. Triangulum widoczny z teleskopu.jpg|Widok planety z teleskopu. Tirina szkic.jpg|Tirina, czyli instrumwnt do grania jednocześnie ustami, rękami i nogami. Triangulum symbol.png Symbole planetKrólestw i organizacji.jpg Miejsca Pałac Triangulum - 1.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka na jaspisowy pałac. Pałac Triangulum - 2.jpg|Centralny filar, serce Jaspisowego pałacu. Wioska Ciszy szkic by Rochi.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka na Wioskę ciszy. Dolina Spokoju z lotu ptaka - szkic.jpg|Jedna z dolin. Kapliczka szkic.jpg Triangulum szkice - 1.jpg Triangulum szkice - 2.jpg Triangulum szkice - 3.jpg Triangulum szkice - wewnątrz pałacu - 1.jpg WioskaSzkic.jpg WioskaSzkice2.jpg WioskaSzkice3.jpg TriangulumSzkiceNiepamiętamktórynr.jpg Biblioteka Tri w kolorze.jpg|Biblioteka z lotu ptaka, czyli miejsce gdzie przechowywane sa księgi itp a Chander spędził całe swoje dzieciństwo. Przedmioty 'Stroje' Damskie TradycyjneFryzuryTriangulum 1 szkic.jpg|Tradycyjne damskie fryzury na różne okazje. Triangulum - stroje tradycyjne.jpg|Tradycyjne . TriStrójK2.png|Strój ceremonialny do tańca wykonywanego przy dźwiękach Tiriny - miecz to jedynie atrapa, rekwizyt. Jest obecny ponieważ taniec ten to symboliczne odpędzanie złych sił przy uzyciu przedmiotów materialnych. TriStrójK1.png|Drugi poziom nauki - w tle ozdobna płyta do wykonywania portretów. TriStrójk4.png|Jeden z "typowych" codziennych ubrań nastolatek. TriStrójk5.png|Typowy, galowy dla kobiet. TriStrójK3.png|Ślubny. Męskie TradycyjneFryzuryTriangulum 2 szkic.jpg|Tradycyjne męskie fryzury. Triangulum - stroje tradycyjne.jpg|Niby to samo co u góry ale jest jednak przedstawienie dla obu płci. Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie planety. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Tringulum. *'2.12.18' - Planeta zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Triangulum